


le sabrage

by surrealmeme



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Champagne, M/M, Swords, champagne saber, impressing your boyfriend, sabers, sexy romantic with a capital r traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealmeme/pseuds/surrealmeme
Summary: you know what's sexier than popping a bottle of champagne and pouring your boyfriend a glass?opening the bottle by slicing the top off with a saber, that's what. andthenpouring your boyfriend a glass.





	le sabrage

“You should do that thing you taught me to do a few months ago,” Piper quietly said to Nico. “I promise you, Will’s gonna be even _more_ entranced by you after.”

“He is not _entranced_ by me,” Nico protested. “And I don’t even _have_ a blade for it – there’s no way my swords gonna work.”

“So you’d do it if you could,” Piper stated. “You can’t deny it.”

And Nico couldn’t. But he _could_ get out of making a spectacle of himself, he thought. It turned out he couldn’t do that either.

“Well, you’re in luck, then,” Piper said, pulling a short ceremonial blade from her purse. Gracefully curved, blunted edges, scarlet tassel – unmistakably a champagne saber.

Nico stared at Piper, dumbfounded.

“You took that from my house?”

“You _did_ give me a key, you know,” she said. “And you know I’d never do you harm or anything. Why do you have an actual champagne saber, anyway? It’s hella impractical.”

“Gift from my father,” Nico explained. “He actually had, ah, motivations similar to yours.”

“See? Told you Will’s gonna like it,” she said. “Now, go!”

Piper pushed Nico towards the middle of the room and announced,

“Hey, get your asses over here if you want champagne _and_ a show!”

Of course, everyone in the room crowded around Nico. Which included Will.

“If you’re gonna make me do this, Piper,” Nico grumbled, “I’m gonna need the saber.”

Piper tossed the blade into the air; it made a graceful arc and neatly fell into Nico’s hand. He picked up the champagne bottle and dried it while motioning for everyone to clear a path. Nico quickly stripped the foil and cage from the bottle, aimed at the path, and located the point where the seam of the bottle met the lip. He ran the saber along the neck of the bottle a few times, acquainting himself with its curvature. Then, in one quick, fluid motion, Nico slammed the blade onto the bottle’s weakest point, making a definite impact. The lip of the bottle, cleanly sliced off, flew through the cleared path and bounced off the wall. The champagne frothed and ran down the side of the bottle; Nico let it flow to ensure that all the shards would be washed away.

Will stood the closest to Nico, so the first glass went to him. As Nico handed it over, the slight blush on Will’s face and simultaneous wonder, admiration, and lust in his eyes was clear.

Will took a sip and, otherwise lost for words, said,

“ _Damn.”_

From the side, Piper grinned, all too satisfied. 


End file.
